Unlockables
Unlockables are a game mechanic first introduced in Revenge of the Yolk. They are additional features which first have to be unlocked (in Revenge of the Yolk by finishing the game and in Ultimate Omelette onwards by paying with Keys) that can either make the game easier, harder, or only provide a cosmetic change. ''Revenge of the Yolk'' In this game to unlock new unlockables, you need to complete a mission without using Cheats. After that the unlockables are unlocked depending on the Difficulty: *Rookie - unlocks only 1 unlockable from its unique unlockables. After unlocking its 3 unlockables, you will be no longer able to get more in this difficulty. *Veteran - unlocks two unlockables - one from its pool and another from Rookie's pool. If all Rookie unlockables have been unlocked, it will unlock one more unlockable from its own pool. After unlocking every unlockable but the one unique to Superstar Hero, you will be no longer able to get more in this difficulty. *Superstar Hero - unlocks three unlockables - one from its pool, one from Veteran's pool and one from Rookie's pool. Once this difficulty's pool is depleted (and it can easily happen since it has only one), it will take unlockables from Veteran's pool. Once that is depleted too, it will pull from Rookie's pool. This is where all of the unlockables can be unlocked at once. Pools Each difficulty has its own pool of unlocks to pull from. They're always pulled from in the order listed. Rookie #Secret Weapon #Super Secret Mine Bombs #Damage Indicator Veteran #Superstar Hero #Progress Indicator #Points Indicator Superstar Hero #Clupea Harengus ''Ultimate Omelette'' and Cluck of the Dark Side In those games, unlockables have to be unlocked by first collecting a specific amount of Keys and spending them in the Unlockables menu. They can be unlocked in any order you want. List of Unlocks Note: This page will only list the unlockables, and not explain them. If you want to know more about them, click on those games' pages on unlockables - Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side. What will be also listed here are the appearances of each unlockable. In total, there are 38 different Unlockables in the games. Weapons Weapon related unlocks add new weapons (usually from Revenge of the Yolk, change existing ones or change up the Gift pool. There are 5 such unlockables. *Super Secret Mine Bombs - Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Secret Weapon/Utensil Poker - Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Plasma Rifle - Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Vulcan Chaingun - Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Weapons Rush - Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side Satellites Satellite related unlocks add docks for you to be able to hold more satellites and change the satellite pool. There are 5 such unlockables. *Satellites Rush - Ultimate Omelette *Extra Dock (Aft Port Side) - Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Extra Dock (Aft Starboard Side) - Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Extra Dock (Outer Port Side) - Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Extra Dock (Outer Starboard Side) - Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side UI UI related unlocks add stuff to the UI, such as progress bars or indicators. There are 4 such unlockables. *Damage Indicator - Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Progress Indicator - Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Points Indicator - Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Destruction Meter - Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side Difficulty Difficulty related unlocks add new difficulties or change the rules of the game. There are 5 such unlockables. *Superstar Hero - Revenge of the Yolk, Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side *Scoring (Start with 1 Life) - Cluck of the Dark Side *Scoring (No Extra Lifes) - Cluck of the Dark Side *Scoring (More Food for Missiles) - Cluck of the Dark Side *Scoring (Limited Powerups) - Cluck of the Dark Side Cosmetic Cosmetic unlocks only change stuff visually, without any other effect, positive or negative. Cosmetic unlocks from one game never make it to the ones following it. There are 7 such unlockables. *Clupea Harengus (Red) - Revenge of the Yolk *Leotards - Ultimate Omelette *Underwear - Cluck of the Dark Side *CI1 Space Background - Cluck of the Dark Side *CI2 Space Background - Cluck of the Dark Side *CI3 Space Background - Cluck of the Dark Side *CI4 Space Background - Cluck of the Dark Side Spaceship Spaceship unlocks add more options to customizing your spaceship, or directly change the look of it. There are 9 such unlockables. *Orange Engine - Ultimate Omelette *Blue Engine - Ultimate Omelette *Green Engine - Ultimate Omelette *Millenium Hatchling - Ultimate Omelette *Fuselage - Cluck of the Dark Side *Weapon Pods - Cluck of the Dark Side *Tail Wing - Cluck of the Dark Side *Intensity - Cluck of the Dark Side *Shininess - Cluck of the Dark Side Special Paintjobs Special Paintjobs add various benefits when used. Only one can be used at a time. There are 3 such unlockables. *Gold Digger - Cluck of the Dark Side *White Knight - Cluck of the Dark Side *Space Ninja - Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Game Mechanics Category:Unlockables Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk